Derivatives of 6-aminopenicillanic acid and of 7-aminocephalosporanic acid are known and have been described as antibacterial agents. There is, however, a continuing need for new antibacterial agents which are effective against additional gram-positive and gram-negative organisms, are effective against resistant organisms or which may be utilized when bacteria develop resistance to known anti-bacterial agents, or which are particularly effective against certain hard to control organisms.